What did he ever do to you?
by Lazy American Person
Summary: Marco helps Ace out of trouble for a prank, but doesn't know why it was pulled. Meanwhile Smoker regrets some words and enjoys purple hair for a month! I feel like he would look good with a light purple honestly. This is AcexMarco though it doesn't go past mentioning that fact and snuggling. Modern!AU MarcoPOV Hope you enjoy!


Hello! You can call me Lazy (as most irl do). This is my first time writing a story (for anyone to see) and I would love some feedback! I would appreciate the criticism to be constructive, and I hope to write more stories soon. Please enjoy the story and if you don't, tell me why? Thanks!

* * *

Ace just kicked my door down. What did I do? Why? Can a (tired, confused) man not watch television in peace? We stare at each other in silence, his gasps leading me to believe he ran here. To be honest, it wouldn't surprise me. A few minutes pass before he sprints past me and the couch, into the kitchen.

I hear him open my fridge and cabinets grabbing who knows what before he shouts an explanation -in his standards- to me. "Whoever asks, whoever comes knocking, I've been here at least an hour!" No clue what that means. It's Ace. The answer can range from a prank to murder. I sigh and stand up, putting my popcorn down so I could inspect the door. I'm going to need to screw the strike plate back in, but it's not too bad. I dust of the footprint from the white paint and gently try to ease the door shut.

I join Ace in the kitchen, sitting across the table from him. I watch him eat my chips and soda for a few minutes before he bothers to acknowledge me.

"Hello!" He chirps. My eyebrow twitches and Ace graces me with a guilty smile. "Is your door alright?" He has the nerve to ask.

"It's fine," I drawl, "but are you going to explain why you have to ask that question in the first place?" He opens his mouth to reply before a chime from the doorbell interrupts him. Loud knocking ensues and Ace stares pleadingly at me. I sigh.

"Fine," I mutter. His eyes light up in that adorable way of his and I continue, "we've been watching terribly boring, drama filled sitcoms for the past two hours, right?"

His eyes dance as he mockingly replies, "Really? Wow! Aren't you glad you have a boyfriend to distract you from that?" He wiggles his eyebrows to make his point known. I playfully shove his head as I stand up and walk past to get to the front door.

"Marco!" the impatient man roars.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I hiss under my breath. I reach the door and grab the handle. Before I open it, I turn around to see Ace snuggled into the couch, eating his chips and my popcorn. I swing open the door, and stare for a whole minute.

My jaw drops as I meet the eyes of an incensed Smoker. My gaze flicks to Ace, only to see him looking just as shocked. Huh. Maybe this wasn't his fault? My attention fully turns to the normally dull, now bright Smoker. His usually gray hair has been dyed purple, the police uniform he takes pride in is now pink, and it's not such a stretch to believe he had swam in glitter.

Holding back laughter, I school my expression and ask, "What seems to be the problem, Officer?"

His glare becomes darker and he growls, "That," he emphasizes the word with a glare and point towards Ace, who responds with an indignant squawk, "is my problem."

"Excuse you, Mr. Fabulous," I have to cover my snort with a cough, "I have been with my boyfriend having a movie date for the last two hours, before you rudely interrupted."

"Listen here you brat," Smoker snarls trying to move past me before I stop him with my arm.

"Do you have proof Ace did whatever you think he did?" I question.

"No, but it's obviously-"

"Goodnight, Officer," I interrupt him, closing the door in his face. I turn around and attempt a stern gaze aimed towards the heathen cackling on my couch. "What did he ever do to you?" I question.

"Me?" Ace wheezes, "Nothing!" Peals of laughter escape him before he continues. "I can't believe it worked!" He cackles in delight. I shake my head, chuckling, and join him on the couch. I pull him onto my lap and he snuggles against my chest. I grin into his hair, before pecking his cheek and grabbing the remote.

"So," I question, "what are we watching?"

Two days later the rest of the family discovers what Ace had done, and that he had done it because Smoker had told him Marco was an idiot for dating a "delinquent like Ace" and "I finally see how he fits in with the family of criminals." Needless to say Whitebeard and his fourteen other children had not taken it lightly on behalf of the couple, and Smoker was unable to go three days without an unfortunate… coincidence… occurring for a month.


End file.
